The Game Special Ops
by halofury217
Summary: Will the Special Ops team find out about Max's evil plot?


The Game

Special Ops

**"Enter the Rookie"**

** July 5****th**** 2011**

** *Classified***

** Special Ops**

** (GAME) In a space carrier**

I wake up out of my bed. I still feel tired. I then walk down to the mission room. "Special Ops team, you guys will have to go down to Tokyo to find any suspicious activity. We heard Max Powers and the Golden Age Soldiers are there. You got that soldiers?" "Sir yes sir!" They all said. The special ops team had Edward, the second person in charge, Dexter it's technician, Jerome, it's weapon specialist, and Mike, the wrath of the team. It is led by Commander Kate. "Soldiers! Into your pods!" The commander yelled out loud. I entered in my pod. "In case of an emergency, use the parachute eject button." Said the speaker. "Have a nice drop!" The drop pod then went down, getting into the atmosphere. I bypass a huge ship hovering above Japan. An EMP launches from the ship. "We've been EMP'd! All electronics are down!" Edward yelled. I then crashed.

**6 hours after the drop**

It is 10:00 PM already. I am still in my pod knocked pretty unconscious. I push the parachute ejection button. I land on to a street. I see two Golden Age troopers walking by. I take out my Laser SMG with Suppressor and fire at them without notice. They then fall to the ground and fade. I then check my radar to see my objective. The address of the objective is at Tokyo Plaza. It is at an office building. I walk there and there are no enemies in sight. I walk up the stairs of the plaza and I see a TV with a helmet smashed into it. I look at it. That is Kate's helmet! She is not eliminated in my knowledge, but her drop pod has nobody inside it.

**"Tokyo Plaza"**

** July 5****th**** 2011 **

** Edward**

** Special Ops**

** (GAME)Near Tokyo Plaza**

** 15 Minutes after drop**

I got out of my escape pod 15 minutes ago. I see Golden Age troopers marching across the street. I throw a grenade and eliminate a few guards. I also see The Rangers in a massive battle against The Golden Age troopers. I need to get out of this warzone to the Plaza and find Kate! I fought many enemies with The Rangers. "Follow my lead!" I said. I then see a Riot Shield on the ground and I pick it up. "Get in a single-file line!" I yelled. They did and I walked with the Riot Shield. Heavy enemy fire is hitting as I am proceeding slowly towards the Plaza. One Rocket hit me and the shield broke. "Snipers, get the enemies on the roof!" I yelled. I jump off the ledge to see the drop pod. Kate is not inside. "Edward!" A female voice yelled. I turned around and it was Kate being captured. I saw her helmet hit the front of an HD TV. They throw her in a van and lock it. "I was too late!" I yelled.

**Back with The Rookie…**

I think Kate got abducted by someone. I then walk out and proceed to my next objective, the beach. I see mostly black sand probably from ashes and burned down trees. I think Dexter was here because I see some wires on the ground.

**"Black, Ashy, Beach"**

** July 5****th**** 2011**

** Dexter**

** Special Ops**

** (GAME)At Tokyo Beach**

** 30 Minutes after Drop**

I get out of my jeep and into the beach. The beach is beautiful with palm trees, white sand, and clear water. But then an RPG rocket hit the Jeep and I had to get out. Oil started to pour out of the jeep and onto the sand. I proceed to eliminate the RPG soldiers and Laser Snipers. The warfare is hot and so is the weather. I ran to the service tunnel to call reinforcements. I insert 1 Credit into the phone. "Hello Rangers, I would like to launch a full Jeep charge at Tokyo Beach." "1 Jeep Charge, you got it!" The man on the phone said. I then saw Jeeps coming down the beach very fast. I ran to the Jeeps. "This is a present for you!" A man said. An ATV then fell onto the sand and I started to drive it. A Ranger with a Rocket Launcher was on it too. I proceed to the exit which was a sandy slope. I drive down, landing onto some grass. "I then see some palm trees engulfed in flames. "A big beach, ruined by Max Powers and his soldiers." I said quietly.

** With The Rookie**

I then proceed back to the city. I see destroyed tanks and the street ruined. Trash is everywhere. It is a big street named Akasaka Place. I think Mike could have lead a huge tank charge. I know he is always up to some kind of danger.

**"Akasaka Place"**

** July 5****th**** 2011**

** Mike**

** Special Ops**

** (GAME)Akasaka Place**

** 90 Minutes after Drop**

I walk down the street with tanks following me. A tank got hit by a mine and there is fighting everywhere. I then see an empty tank. I enter inside it eliminating every enemy as I can. "Dexter is in the area." A Ranger said. "Another Special Ops trooper!" I said. I then proceeded to his location. It was at a parking lot. Dexter was trying to upgrade a car. "Dexter, we have no time for games!" I said. We then proceed just to see an enemy gunship waiting for us. "Put the vehicle lock-on attachment to your rocket launcher." I did and I locked on to the gunship. I fired it and it hit the ground. "Mike, we need to get to Gametime Studios Japan!" Dexter said. "Why?" I asked. "The Rangers are waiting for us!"

**Back to The Rookie**

I walk down the tank path. I see a shot down gunship. It was on fire. I then walk down a path leading me to see Gametime Studios Japan on fire. It was nearly destroyed and I saw a detonator on the floor. That Mike….

**"Gametime Studios Japan"**

** July 5****th**** 2011**

** Dexter**

** Special Ops**

** (GAME)At the bridge**

** 2 hours after drop**

I arrive on the bridge. Enemy reinforcements including tanks are after us. "Set the explosives onto the bridge." He said. I did do that and I ran to Gametime studios. I detonated the switch making the enemies fall back or falling into the water below. I then walk to the main entrance and I see enemies coming out of transport helicopters. They had riot shields and laser SMGs. I threw a flashbang to stun them. I then ran into the building. "I'll repair the elevator as you hold off the enemies Mike!" I yelled. Mike had a laser sniper and was sniping at long range enemies. He even destroyed a transport helicopter with one laser! "The elevator is repaired!" I said. I go on the elevator with Mike and the Rangers. There were soldiers with jet packs throwing grenades at us. We made it to the roof and they followed us. A transport helicopter was waiting for us. I ran to the helicopter. "Mike get on!" I yelled. Then, a rocket hits the building setting it on fire.

**Back to The Rookie**

It is always Mike! I then turn around to see the security headquarters. I then see a laser sniper tangled on the power wires. Could somebody have dropped something while at the headquarters?

**"Security Headquarters"**

** July 5****th**** 2011**

** Jerome**

** Special Ops**

** (GAME)Security Headquarters, Japan**

** 3 Hours after drop**

I'm with Edward and we are on a mission to reinforce security. We exit through the elevator. We start to snipe enemies with the laser. A few security guards were waiting for us. They had riot shields to defend us. There we're snipers on the other side too. "We sniped them and entered to the landing platform. "Mike and Dexter said they will be arriving through here." Edward said. They did just now. They exit out of the helicopter. "Enemy ship incoming!" Dexter yelled. "Shoot the fuel tanks!" Mike said. I did and gasoline started flying out of it as it was slowly crashing. "Get in the Transport Helicopter!" I said. Mike accidentally dropped his sniper rifle and it landed on power wires. "Crap!" He said. We all went into the chopper and it left.

**Back to The Rookie**

I walk down to the train station because I need a ride back to my drop site. But when I enter the train station, I see a laser cartridge. It looks like the one I use. I then think the Special Ops team got reunited.

**"Tokyo Subway"**

** July 5****th**** 2011**

** Edward**

** Special Ops**

** (GAME)The Tokyo Subway**

** 5 Hours After Drop**

I am in a Transport Helicopter and we are flying over train tracks. We are also near the skyline. "I see the attack helicopter!" I said. "I'll defend the helicopter while you guys find Max Powers!" I said. I entered in the helicopter and it had rockets and a laser turret. I eliminated as much enemies as I can. Then I saw two buildings with big mines. I shot the mine exploding it but the building was fine. "Now we need to find Kate and The Rookie!" I said.

**"Underground Japan"**

** July 5****th**** 2011**

** *Classified***

** Special Ops**

** (GAME)Japan Streets**

** 6 hours after drop**

I am walking down the streets to see any sign of my squad. I open a sewer plate and there is no sewer, it's a dusty place with a lot of computer hardware. I go into it to see the Rangers. "We need to get out of here and find Kate!" I said. I look at my radar and she is north of the location. I press a door button and she was there. "Kate? How did you get here?" I asked. "That's a long story, Let's get out of this place!" I go back to the entrance and open up the sewer plate. A transport helicopter then arrived. "Get on!" Edward said.

**"Separated Once Again"**

** July 5****th**** 2011**

** *Classified***

** Special Ops**

** (GAME)Tokyo International Airport**

The helicopter just ran out of gas and The Golden Age soldiers we're after us. I run through the service area into the airport. I remove my armor and I put on a suit. I forgot how I looked like on the adventure. I had short brown hair, and blue eyes. I then pretend to be a businessman. I am going to New York. I then see the Special Ops troopers getting arrested by The Golden Age troopers. "All people please enter in the plane to New York." The speaker said. I then enter inside the plane and I get home.

After, Chester met me at JFK International Airport. "We know what happened to the Special Ops team. They got captured by Max Powers and taken prisoner in Brazil. A team of advanced soldiers will rescue them. "One day, I'll see them again."


End file.
